Soul Mates
by mrmp
Summary: SAD! One Shot. What could happen after Rory Graduates. Spoiler from Gilmore Girls Only.


"So what now?" Rory asks. Rory and Logan were sitting in his NY apartment Rory had three different jobs in front of her; Seattle, San Francisco or Detroit. Logan was finding it more difficult to find a new path, his failure was too public.

"What are you feeling Ace?" Logan asked knowing she was too confused "where do you want to go?" he asked

"Logan?" she cried the tears welling in her eyes.

"Ace, we will figure it out" he said but in his heart he knew it was the end, its why they have been sitting here for two days looking over the same three job offers; all three where amazing jobs straight out of college, wonderful opportunities that cannot be ignored or passed over.

"What about you?" she voiced her true concerns "what if I take any one of these jobs and you get a job here or in Boston, what then?" she let the tears fall. The feeling was here it had been building since the day that Logan told Rory that he was no longer working for the Huntzberger Group. Although they love one another with all they have, their lives are just beginning and taking them in two entirely different directions.

"Don't worry about me Ace, you know I will land on my feet" he said pulling her towards him and wrapping his arms tightly around her, he couldn't imagine his life without her. He really did not even want to parish the thought.

"What?" she mumbled from her place against his now wet shirt clad chest

"What?" he asked confused

"What did you just say, you whispered something about me in you life" she said now sitting up staring into his glassy brown eyes

"Oh, I didn't mean to say that out loud" he said rubbing the back of his neck

"Well?" she still wanted to know

"I said I can't imagine you not in my life" he whispered "but…"

"But, what but" she said shocked

"Listen to me, I love you so much, I really do I can't imagine you not in my life, I want you in my life forever you are it for me but you are picking from three amazing opportunities and you are trying to base your decision on where I could get a job" he explained

"Well yes" she said her voice still quiet but stronger than before "forgive me for thinking of you, to me you're it, I don't want anyone else" she admitted

"Me either" he said

"So I say again, what now?" she asked again

"Here me out" he said

"Ok" she said hesitantly now sitting across from him on the bed both sitting with 'Indian' style with their knees touching holding each others hands

"I have sent my resume out to papers all over the country, I have a top head hunter in the city working for me; right now we are the same as any other couple that is graduating together we need to weigh the options as they come in" he began (yes he graduated last year however he is starting over)

"Yes, I know that" she said a little short "sorry" she apologized immediately

They had come back to New York after the parties from her Mom and all of Stars Hollow and also one that her grandparents had thrown. They had spent most of the last two days just lying in bed talking about where they were going from here. They were both terrified of what the outcome would be. She was going to the west coast and chances were he was staying on the east coast, even though truth-be-told he really wanted to go to the west coast to get out from under the thumb of the Huntzberger stigma. However, he would have to take what he could get at least to start.

"Ace, what are you thinking?"

"I don't want to leave you Logan, I really don't…" Rory starts but breaks down fully in front of him

"Ace, look at me you are my soul mate, there is no one better suited for me…" he started

"But, we have to spilt up now don't we" she cried even harder after getting out the most difficult sentence she had uttered in her 22 years of life

"I don't want it to seem like it the end of us because maybe one day things will come together for us again" he said with tears falling freely down his face

"So what are we breaking up are we taking a separation or are we just going to see where life takes us" She asked

"Seriously right now, I don't want to hold you back if I said I wanted to break up I would be lying but I don't want you to not take a job because of me." He said truthfully.

"So" she said

"Are we really going to do the so thing again" he said trying to lighten a truly somber mood.

There they sat just staring deeply into one another eyes when realization came over them.

"This is it" she said "isn't it"

"Yeah Ace, I think it is" he said pulling her towards him kissing her passionately hoping that this wasn't truly the end, that someday they would find their way back to one another.

After all, they are soul mates, right?


End file.
